youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
D
Damion Antwon Prince Jr. (born ) and Biannca Ryann Prince (neé Raines) (born ), known as D&B Nation is a channel consisting of the duo vlogging, doing challenges, reacting to viral videos, and pranking each other. As of March 15, 2017, D&B Nation has over 2 Million Subscribers and 400 Million total videos views. Before YouTube Damien Prince met Biannca Raines in the middle of the summer of 2012. At the time they were working together at a Little Ceasars Pizza restaurant in their hometown, Fort Wayne Indiana. They currently moved to Texas. Damien admitted in a video titled "End of D&B Nation" that he had dated over 20 girls before her because he had felt something missing in his love life and after he had met her he had felt as if his wants and needs were met. They started dating nearly instantly and not long after first had sex, but in Damien's car. Further down their relationship, they experienced financial problems and they were broke at one point and the couple had to move out of their apartment and move into a motel with their first child,' Damion Prince "aka" DJ' (born February 9, 2015). Raines also had to ask her mother to provide food for them as starving became a result of their lack of income. Additionally, the couple's only car which was owned by Damien was towed away and they had to find less convenient ways to get to their pizza job and eventually other jobs for more financial support. Damien eventually decided to start a YouTube channel so they can get more money as well as to entertain audiences around the world and got Biannca in the idea. The D&B Nation channel was officially born on March 11, 2016. YouTube Career Starting Out D&B Nation started out as a channel where Damien and Biannca would react to entertaining videos on the internet either suggested by their fanbase or found out by themselves.They would quickly become one of YouTube's fastest growing channels getting between twenty to twenty five thousand Youtube subscriptions a day. At the time D&B Nation was called "Couple Reacts" but due to them starting to expand their channel's content by doing vlogs, live streams on occasions, challenging and pranking each other, they renamed their channel to "D&B Nation" in July 2016 by popular fan request. They as well featured their friends and family in their videos. Due to the growth of their channel rising rapidly, D&B Nation would hire a manager to help the channel produce good content as well as staying relevant on YouTube's platform. Robbery In November of 2016, a week after their channel had reached 1 million subscribers, an intruder would embark in their home, robbing them, as well as hacking their channel. However, D&B Nation would eventually get their channel and their belongings back. Engagement and Birth of Kyrie Prince A few weeks later, Damien would propose to Biannca at their baby shower for their soon born second child, Kyrie Prince. Kyrie was then born on December 11, 2016. Breaking up to Marriage In early 2017, Damien and Biannca's relationship would see a detour. Biannca had uploaded a video to the channel on why she was with Damien. In the video she stated that she was in a relationship with Damien because of his sex drive. She would also go on to say that she loved his personality and how he motivated him and her to accomplish their goals but Damien's sex drive seemed to be a very big factor. Damien had decided to prank her by having him be upset of Biannca being with him because of his sexual prowess. The couple would argue over the fact that Biannca did not just like Damien because of their sex life. Bianca also insisted that she would make Damien use sex toys on her if he had ever been paralyzed from the waist down. Around 20 minutes into the video, Damien finally admitted it was a prank. However, Biannca then told Damien she didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore. She expressed that Damien always put doing YouTube before her needs and that constant camera time was ruining their relationship. Bianca then took her engagement ring off and walked out of the house although Damien tried attempting to get her to stay. The video then bruptly ended. Damien the next day announced that Biannca left and took the kids with her without any response since. Shortly afterwards he talked about the history of their relationship and how he felt about her then leading up to her leaving. Damien emotional, cried over the possibility of their family falling apart. A few days later, Biannca would upload a video of her and her children in a motel room. She stated that she wanted to be with Damien but she needed some time away from the camera and him as she believed him and constant camera time was destroying their relationship and her mental state. In the video she says that she was going to visit Damien to talk about the situation and find a solution. The vlog also includes her putting on make up and dressing her and the kids up for her meeting with Damien. In a separate video, Damien announced that Biannca finally texted her on her birthday about what Damien will give her for it. Damien excited, got dressed and left his house. He then meet Biannca at a restaurant where she said she was in a text. Firstly, Biannca seemed annoyed by the fact that Damien was still vlogging so he shut the camera. When finished with their food, Damien then turned on the camera again and asked her if everything was okay and if she can move back in. She then stormed out the restaurant saying that she still needed time to think and that she didn't want to jump in the relationship so soon. She left Damien behind in the restaurant. A little while after, Biannca came to visit the channel's manager, to get advice on how to go through this break. Prior, she told Damien via phone to meet her up at the manager's house. When he came, Biannca started to talk about how she wanted herself to be just as passionate of YouTubing as Damien but to not vlog so much. She also accused Damien of putting YouTube before her so he can get more famous which he denied. He said he was so consistent because he wanted to live a good life with her filled with wealth and fame as well as to provide an opportunity for their kids to be successful by taking an initiative to make sure they are secure first with YouTube. Biannca also goes on to say that she wants to spend quality time with Damien and that she is willing to be in a relationship and pursue YouTube again if Damien shows she loves her for her. Damien agreed and then the video ended. A video later, Damien and Biannca were vlogging in a hospital. Damien told their fanbase that he and Bianca found out that Biannca was diagnosed of Post Pardum Depression. PPD is a type of depression and anxiety experienced by women who had just recently had a childbirth. Many of the symptoms of PPD explained the reasons why Biannca was emotional and distant. Damien and Biannca were saddened at the end of the video got together and expressed their love and planned to move on from this situation. Shortly afterwards, D&B Nation would get together with their friends to celebrate 2 million YouTube subscribers. Days later, Damien and Biannca would put together a wedding ceremony, earlier than their expected day of getting married, July 23rd. The wedding however was interrupted and objected by Damien's father, Damien Prince Sr, who had doubts in the marriage. Damien would get into a physical and verbal altercation with his father as most in attendance tried to break it up as Biannca who had recently told Damien's father to leave if he didn't want to see them get married was joined by some of her family members as she cried about the situation. The wedding however got back on after Senior worked the predicament out with the family and Damien and Biannca got married. Aftermath Damien and Biannca would then have a honeymoon however, problems started to rise regarding their YouTube account. An unknown "hacker" got ahold of their YouTube account and started to post videos on there. She accused Damien of having her baby and how everything he gives Biannca (clothes, cars, money, etc) should be hers and that Damien is a cheater and a liar. She also claimed that she loved Damien and him and her would get back together one day and that Biannca would be out of the equation. She also went on to insult Damien, Biannca, and their relationship. Damien, Biannca, and their manager talked to her about how she was lying and crazy and that they will catch her and put her in trouble for her actions. They also desperately tried to get their account back. When failing, the couple resorted into insulting the girl as well in an angry, yelling manner. Next day, she threatened to shut down the D&B Nation channel if Damien did not give her the money he "owed". She also made a video exploiting D&B Nation's net worth which is currently over one hundred thousand dollars a month. Since D&B Nation didn't give her the money she wanted, she "deleted" all of the videos on their channel, going from over 400 million views to only 2 million views, all those being from the videos she, the "hacker", uploaded. The next day, D&B Nation along with their manager went to fly to Las Vegas to Brad Lea, an entrepreneur who D&B Nation has affiliation with. They went in his building to his office to tell him that their account got "hacked". Prior, D&B Nation meet up with Brad to initiate an interactive training system. Damien and Biannca wanted to make a paid online University called D&B Nation University or "DBU", to teach people how to get famous online like they were. After Damien and Biannca told him, Brad said that they needed the account to get the University marketed and that something were to be done. The manager said to Brad that she tried calling the police about the mishap but they said that since it was an internet issue they couldn't do anything about it and that it needs to be dealt with YouTube. Brad insisted on paying any amount of money she wanted so D&B Nation can get their account back so they can successfully promote their new University. She went on to suggest that they should tell her to come and get the money at a certain location but have the police be there when she comes as a setup for her to get charged and arrested. Brad stalling due to him not wanting the police to get in the prank asked that what if she doesn't give their account back despite him giving her the money she wanted. Damien subtly says it has to be done as they want their account back to continue YouTubing on it but Brad goes on to say that Damien, Biannca, and the manager aren't taking the sudden stealing of their account hard. Then Damien and Bianca starts to convince him by saying that they have been getting much hate from their viewers and that their YouTube channel is their "life" and they love their fans and seeing this happen to them is very devastating. Brad then started to count the money of D&B Nation's salary (100K a month) and says that after he pays it, they either need to pay him back or he'll take it out of what D&B Nation is getting. The three expressed their gratitude for Brad's help to get the account back and Brad says it the least he can do as if their account is gone, their deal is "screwed" as they won't be able to have a platform of a big and loyal following to promote their product. Damien however suggests sites as Facebook or Twitter but Brad still disagreed over the fact that it won't be the best place to market the University. The manager and Damien again suggests that they can start over but Brad Lea questions if they can get that many followers in that short time again. He states that if they do that, businesses and individuals will pay to be in the University so they can get established if Damien and Bianca successfully teaches the formula on how to be successful on social media. Brad still wasn't "assured" that they couldn't do it and tells them that it's funny how Damien and Biannca always pranks eachother but they got pranked. A few seconds later, he admitted that they got pranked by him. Damien and Bianca were not pleased. As Brad started to laugh, Biannca, the manager and Damien complained that they lost fans over this. Brad however thought it wasn't a big deal as the loss is small compared to their full subscriber count. The duo and the manager thought it wasn't funny and that money can't change it but Lea thought it wasn't a big deal to be worked up over as they will get their subscribers back and their "deleted" videos were actually privated by him. That was another concern the couple and manager had. Brad Lea then told them he hacked into the account by the manager giving the password to him a month and a half prior when they came to him the last time. Damien was confused because him, Biannca and her set up an agreement saying she shouldn't give anyone their account password without their permission. She explained that she gave it to him so he can be more intimate in the deal they have with him and how since Damien and Biannca approved it when they wired the money to him it wasn't wrong for Brad Lea to be apart of the channel. Damien told Brad Lea that he doesn't like how people hate him and them because of suspicion of them pranking their audience. Brad Lea says that with the deal though, many would love them as they are getting famous online due to them and how much money would be coming to them on a consistent basis. He goes on technically calling them hypocrites as since the pranksters got pranked it is not funny but when they prank each other, it is. D&B Nation then applauses him slightly while Brad Lea tries to show sympathy and a will to make up for what happened but goes on to say that they didn't lose so much money and that the situation wasn't so serious. Brad lastly questions them if they can teach anyone how to get a big following online, including him, and Damien says that he can. Damien and Biannca went on to take pictures and videos advertising the new D&B Nation University. Since the meetup, the "hacker's" videos were deleted and D&B Nation went back to vlogging their lives and reacting to videos but more consistently on their second YouTube channel. They only post the most important events of their brand on the D&B Nation channel as of now. Controversy Although, D&B Nation has a big and loyal following, they do have their share of haters and so called "fake fans". Damien was 22 years old by the time Biannca got pregnant at 17. In many states and countries, sexual activity between a minor (Biannca under 18) and an adult (Damien over 18) is considered as statutory rape. Due to this, Damien has been criticised and labeled for being selfish and greedy for not waiting for Biannca was to turn 17, stupid to risk breaking the law, and has even been accused of being a pedophile. Since joining YouTube, fans have also been concerned about their relationship whether they are actually meant for each other. They have also been ridiculed for their intelligence at times with some fans complaining on how some of the things they do and say on camera are very dumb compared to the average person. Damien and Biannca have been under fire for their parenting as well. Many fans and haters believe that their parenting is in poor quality, however D&B Nation continue to raise their children in their visions. Viewers have made fun of them and their children's looks and dancing ability although many also compliment them. These discussions mostly happens in their YouTube comments. Regarding Damien, he has been labeled as a "coon" or "self hater" amongst some viewers. For example, in a vlog they made in 2016 titled "WHITE GIRL CALLED ME A NIGGA", Biannca joked over the fact that Damien had a dark skin tone. Damien then said to Biannca that he didn't used to be as dark as when he was a child, he was as light as his first born son, DJ. Many watchers thought that he was insecure about and denying his blackness as well as also looking for "White approval". He has also been "bashed" for joking and commenting offensive things about his race including being hated for choosing lighter skinned girls over darker skinned girls in a "Smash or Pass" video in 2017. He was called a person who hated his his own race of women. In another video where Damien was arguing with the anonymous hacker, Damien insulted her by saying,"You look like one of those Black burnt bitches!" Viewers were outraged over the fact that he insulted his own race. Damien or Biannca have not addressed this yet. Lastly, D&B Nation faced it's most criticism during their breakup and "channel hacking". Many thought that D&B Nation were tricking the audience about their breakup so they can get more money and fame and has been characterized as only on YouTube for money throughout their career on the platform. The viewers who believed that the break up was real also sent hate mail to their social media by saying that Biannca was selfish to take the kids with her and leave Damien and how she was crazy for acting emotional and distant all of a sudden.Some "bashed" Damien too by saying that he put camera time over his partner. Relating to the channel hacking prank, although it was said that Brad Lea pranked D&B Nation, many thought and still think D&B Nation were in on the prank and did it more views,money, and subscribers. Many people who view their channel say that that is what they are on YouTube for. After, the deal and D&B getting back together, many saw it hypocritical of Biannca to instigate a prank war and stupid for Damien and Biannca to take part in a practice that almost ended their relationship. Positive Reception Many fans state that they respect D&B Nation for being consistent on YouTube to make sure that they have stable lives. They also compliment them and their children's personalities and talents along with liking their adventures together. However many still criticise them for it. D&B Nation as well gets many positive comments when going though trials together although as previously written, exclaim negative point of views as well. Quotes *"It's your boy Damien and Biannca! And we are back with another video!" *"We appreciate every last one of you guys!" *"Ya'll already know who it is..." *"How's it going guys?" *"We're out, peace!" *"Let's get it man, let's go!" *"Down Below!" *"You ready?" D&B Nation's Subscriber Milestones in Millions D&B Nation hit 1 Million Subscribers on October 29, 2016. D&B Nation hit 2 Million Subscribers on March 15, 2017. Other Affiliated Acts The following list features YouTubers who has been in D&B Nation's videos or YouTubers who have had D&B Nation in their videos. *Nathan Boucaud (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *Ashley Ortega (Ex-Girlfriend of Nathan, friend of Damien and Biannca) *Domo Wilson (Friend of Damien and Biannca Nation) *Crissy Danielle (Girlfriend of Domo, friend of Damien and Biannca) *Emily Mansfield (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *Vontay Sullivan (Boyfriend of Emily, Friend of Damien and Biannca) *GamingWithKev (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *PontiacMadeDDG (Friend of Damien and Biannca *Essence Nicole (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *Tal Fishman AKA Reaction Time (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *Chrisand Queen (Friends of Damien and Biannca) *Bros4rReel (Friends of Damien and Biannca) *Ari & Flight (Friends of Damien and Biannca) *Iam Just Airi (Friend of Damien and Biannca) *Alexis Raines (Sister-in-law of Damien, sister of Biannca) *BlastphamousHD TV (Former friend of Damien and Biannca) The Prince Family Channel Made on August 23, 2016, Damien and Biannca made a channel dedicated for their children titled "DJ and Ky". From August of that year to May of 2017 they would post occasional vlogs of their sons on there. However in May of 2017, the couple announced they will be uploading daily vlogs on their channel along with Do It Yourself videos and experiments consisting of the entire Prince Family. Due to this,they renamed the channel "The Prince Family" the same month. They as well upload live reactions which they also did on their original channel. The second channel currently has nearly over half a million subscribers and 18 million total video views. Trivia *Damien admitted in a reaction video in 2016 that as a teenager, he was a hustling thug who went to jail more than 10 times. *Biannca got pregnant with her first born son DJ Prince when she was 17 years old. *Damien's name was messed up on his birth's certificate. It was supposed to have a different pronunciation but his parents or Damien didn't go back to change it so it stuck with him. *Damien and Biannca both graduated from high school but did not attend college. *Their first few videos have since been deleted. *Damien and Biannca both own a gun. *Damien and Biannca have expressed going to a wrestling event one day. *Damien's last job was at Wendy's. *One of Biannca's cousins died in the military. *Damien was in the special ed program when he was in school, one of the reasons being due to his speech impediment. *Damien went to South Side High School. *Bianca ran Track and Field in High School. *Damien considers his fanbase apart of his family although some watchers differ. *When their sons are not with them, they are usually with Damien's grandmother. *On May 25, 2017, Damien's brother passed away by drowning in a lake after smoking weed. *Damien is 5'9 and weighs around 150 pounds. He has a chest size of 42 inches, and arm and biceps of 14 inches, and a waist size of 32 inches. *Biannca is 5'4 and weights 55 to 60 kilograms. *The married couple has tattoos of each other's names on their wrists. *Biannca first joined social media in 2012 by creating a twitter account. Her first tweet was "Bad Girls Club Reunion". Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers